


Out of Time (Rewrite)

by buckyismymainman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, I don't go all the way, More tags to be added, Slight Smut, Swearing, Takes place in the forties during the beginning half, Then will follow the rest of the movies and possibly the TV shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Mina Gaspari and Bucky Barnes fell in love before World War II started, but then the fighting started and Bucky had to leave. Mina joined Steve in the army and fought alongside him, saving Bucky from HYDRA. Then Bucky fell from a train and Mina soldiered on, needing to finish what he had started.When Steve crashed Red Skull’s plane into the Arctic Mina was with him, both of them lost to the world.  Woken up nearly seventy years later the two friends lean on one another to help them through the change. Then the impossible happened, and they learned that Bucky was alive, and not only that, but he is being controlled by the same organization they thought they had destroyed. Can the two of them rescue their friend or are they simply out of time?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

World War II has been going on for nearly three years now. America is determined not to get into that fight, but they’re about to be pulled in whether they liked it or not.

All was mostly calm in the world, some trouble brewing in Europe, but no one could possibly predict what was about to happen. What chaos the world was going to be thrown into and what the events would cause for the future. Things were going to change drastically for people.

It would usher in a new era of heroes and bring new threats to the world that no ordinary person could take on by themselves.

Our story begins in Brooklyn in 1941 right before the world went to war with itself. Two young adults are about to meet for the first time and fall in love with each other. Fate will be kind for a brief moment before the two are ripped apart. 

The question is: will they be able to find their way back to one another again?

Mina had a secret. 

She wasn’t exactly like normal, good, American folk. She did do normal American things, but there was something that most normal people would find scary about her. That they would shun her for and probably get her locked up inside of a science lab somewhere in the middle of nowhere, USA.

She had powers that she had no idea how she had gotten in the first place. Her mother said that she had been born with them just like how some people were born with different features that made them unique. This was what made Mina unique, but at the same time, it worried her parents. It worried them about how this secret would affect her life. 

They all promised that they would never tell another living soul. And they made Mina promise that she wouldn’t use her powers in front of others or any time really. She knew it was for her own safety and the safety of her parents, but Mina felt like she should be doing something. She had these gifts for a reason.

At first, Mina listened to her parents, but then the desire to practice her powers won her over and she started to use them in her room when no one would notice her missing. 

Her flames were her favorite thing that she could do. Their color matched the color of her eyes, a brilliant turquoise, and no matter what they never burned anything unless she allowed it. She could also turn invisible which came in handy when she wanted to sneak out of her and her parents’ apartment to go be with her friends or to spend time with a boy she knew her parents would never approve of.

Mina was never scared of what people might do to her because of her final ability. It was like she was a siren out of the old stories from Greece. She could control people if she wished. Mina didn’t like to use that ability often because it felt wrong to take someone’s free will away like that, but if the circumstances were dire then she would. She never used it on her parents though, even to change their minds about something she wanted to do. She couldn’t bring herself to use it on them.

They were her parents and she loved and trusted them, it was just sometimes they would get on her nerves when they told her that she couldn’t do something she was really looking forward to.

Sometimes when she was in her room with the shades drawn tight practicing with her powers her mother would walk in and yell at her. She would tell Mina that someone could still see and that it would put her in danger. 

Mina got better at hiding her talents from even her parents. 

Soon her powers came as naturally as breathing to her and she didn’t have to think twice before using one of her abilities.

When Mina wasn’t using her abilities in secret she worked in her parents' shop, Little Slice of Napoli, one of few pizza shops on this side of Brooklyn. She liked working for her parents and was happy that they made enough to keep themselves clothed and fed and housed. She couldn’t imagine being a nurse or a dressmaker or even some kind of secretary. The lifestyle didn’t suit Mina in the slightest.

It also gave her more freedom to spend time with her friends whenever she wanted as long as it wasn’t a lunch or dinner rush.

Today was one of those days she decided that she wanted to spend time with her friends rather than helping out in the restaurant, the lunch rush had just ended and Mina needed a break.

“Ma, I’m going with Teresa and Betty to the dressmaker a couple of blocks down. I’ll be back in time for the dinner rush,” Mina called as she rushed out the front door of their restaurant. 

Alia Gaspari came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a cloth, a curse rising to her lips. Her daughter tended to be a bit more free-spirited than Alia and Marcus would like, and nothing they did or said could ever change that. 

Betty and Teresa were waiting on the sidewalk, their heads bent together as they talked, giggles falling from their lips. “What?” Mina asked as she joined them. 

“Steve’s back,” Teresa jerked her head to the side and Mina looked over to where Steve was sitting on the steps of one of the buildings. He had a beat-up sketchpad in front of him and he was tracing something. His blond hair combed back nicely.

Teresa and Betty were certain that Steve had a crush on Mina, but the truth was that Steve thought of Mina as one of his only other friends. One of the few women that didn’t look at him like he was repulsive because of how sickly he was.

Mina smiled and walked over to where he was seated, “Hi Steve.”

Steve looked up and smiled brightly at Mina, “Mina, hi!” He stood up, he was just a couple of inches taller than Mina. “What’re, uh, what are you doing?”

She smiled at the flustered man before her. She pointed to her friends standing a few feet away, “We’re going dress shopping. I saw you and thought I’d come and say hi. Why don’t you come by the restaurant later and I’ll make you a pizza? You can take it home to that friend of yours… what’s his name?”

“Bucky,” Steve responded. 

Mina nodded, she had seen Bucky a few times. She thought he was handsome, but they had never actually spoken. There were several reasons why one being that Bucky was a huge flirt with the woman and Mina didn’t want to be another conquest. And two because Mina got flustered every time she saw him and didn’t want to make a fool of herself. “Right…. Well, come on by before the dinner rush around five. I’ll make you something.” 

“Okay,” Steve nodded his head. 

Mina waved goodbye and headed back to her friends. “You know I think he likes you,” Teresa giggled. “He’s always here.”

“Steve? No, he doesn’t think of me like that,” she shook her head. She knew Steve didn’t like her like that mainly because she had asked once if that’s why he always came around. He had told her no that she just lived in the nicer part of Brooklyn and that her parents were among the only people who wouldn’t run him off while he sketched. Plus he told her she was nice to him which most girls weren’t. That broke Mina’s heart when she heard him say that. She had no idea why anyone wouldn’t be nice to Steve, he was a sweetheart and he gave nice hugs. 

Teresa and Betty didn’t say any more on the subject. They just made their way to the dress shop as they had planned. 

Later that evening when Mina had gotten back from her outing she had begun cleaning tables preparing for the dinner rush. Her parents were in the kitchen discussing things softly in Italian, it was mostly about what they needed to order for the restaurant, but they were also softly discussing the war going on in Europe and wondering if it would affect them in any way. 

The bell on the door chimed and Mina looked up, a smile brightening her face when she noticed Steve poking his head inside. “Steve!” She heard her parents stop talking as she rushed over to him. Taking him by the hand and dragging him inside, “Come on in! I told Ma and Papá that you might stop by.”

Steve smiled, “Uh Mina, I brought company.” Steve turned to where Bucky was lingering in the doorway. 

Mina straightened, her eyes widening and her heart beating a bit faster. The two of them stood frozen for a moment, Mina could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. “Hello,” she stuck out her hand for him to shake. “I’m Mina.”

“James, but—”

“Everyone calls you Bucky,” she finished, a shy smile on her face. “Steve speaks about you a lot.”

Steve watched the two of them, a sly smile on his face. “Where’s Mrs. Gaspari? I need to thank her for the sandwiches she gave me a few days ago.”

“She’s in the kitchen with Papá, I’ll go get them,” she tore her eyes away from Bucky and rushed to the kitchen. “Ma, Papá, Steve is here with his friend Bucky.”

“ _ È carino _ ?” Alia asked her daughter.

“Ma!” Mina frowned, “Now is not the time.”

“It is a perfectly acceptable question,” Alia shrugged, unruffled by her daughter’s response. “You’re getting older, you should start thinking of marr--”

“Ma!” Mina said a little bit louder, hoping that Steve and Bucky couldn’t hear the conversation. “Please just start making a pizza for Steve.” She grabbed a glass and filled it with the soda she knew Steve liked. She turned on her heel and headed back out to the main section of the restaurant.

“Everything okay?” Steve asked when Mina sat the soda in front of him.

Her cheeks heated and she forced herself not to look at Bucky, “How much did you hear?”

“You evidently didn’t like whatever your mother said to you in Italian,” Bucky commented, his fingers drumming against the tabletop. He wanted her to look at him again so he could see those pretty turquoise eyes. He thought they were the most beautiful shade he had ever seen before.

“It’s nothing,” she murmured. “Do you want anything to drink? I know what Steve likes, but I wasn’t sure what you would want.”

“Soda is fine,” he replied.

She nodded and dashed off into the kitchen to grab Bucky’s soda. Her parents were there fixing the pizza. Her mother grinned at her, but Mina merely ignored the look. She grabbed the soda and headed back out to the table where the two friends were chatting quietly. “Pizza will be ready in a few minutes.”

“Thanks, Mina,” Steve said before she hurried off to hide in the kitchen with her parents.

Mina paced back and forth as she waited for her parents to finish the pizza, wondering what Steve and Bucky were talking about. She wanted to peer out at them but resisted the urge to do so.

When the pizza was done Mina hurriedly took it out to them, “Here ya go, enjoy.”

“Hey Mina,” Steve said.

Mina paused and turned back around. “Yeah, Steve?”

“Care to join us?” Bucky shot his friend a look, but Steve merely grinned at Mina, hoping she’d say yes.

Mina shook her head, “Oh no, I can’t. Dinner rush starts in an hour, and I gotta make sure everything is in tip-top shape.”

“No, she doesn’t!” Alia called from the doorway of the kitchen. “Go ahead and join them!”

Mina shot a glare at her mother and then turned back around to the table where Steve was waiting patiently. “One slice,” she sighed in defeat as she pulled a chair over. Steve and Alia were clearly happy with her choice, and to be honest, so was Bucky. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky wasn’t sure where Steve had gone off to. The man was always disappearing on Bucky and it drove him wild. He wandered up and down the streets of Brooklyn checking every back alley and stoop there was looking for his friend. He even asked some of the people if they had seen his wayward friend. **  
**

None of them had until he came upon an older man, “Yeah, he’s down there by the Gaspari’s pizza restaurant. I saw him talking to the daughter not ten minutes ago.”

Bucky was relieved that his friend was all right and not bleeding out in an alley somewhere. He thanked the gentleman and raced off toward Little Slice of Napoli. He had become familiar with Steve’s habit of going there and sitting a few doors down. Bucky wasn’t quite sure what his fascination was with the place, but he had a feeling it had to do with the Gaspari girl. Steve had a tendency to talk about her often and Bucky had asked him one day if he had feelings for her, but Steve denied it and said he merely thought of her as a friend.

Bucky found Steve sitting on the same stoop Mina had found him on ten minutes beforehand, he had gone back to sketching and hadn’t noticed Bucky yet. Bucky slowed and took a seat beside him, “I have been all over Brooklyn looking for you, punk.” He wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders.

Steve looked up at Bucky and chuckled, “Well you found me.”

“I thought I was going to find you being beaten up in some back alley, but instead you’re out here sketching….” He looked down and saw that Steve was sketching a picture of a very pretty girl. “Some random dame I’ve never seen before.”

“This is Mina Gaspari,” Steve announced. “She’s the girl I’m always telling you about. You’d like her, Buck. She’s nice.”

“Just nice?” Bucky arched an eyebrow.

Steve shook his head, “I don’t like her like that Buck, we’ve been over this before. She’s just a very good friend.” Steve bent his head again and began working on the sketch. “She’s invited me to get pizza tonight. Her parents like to feed me, her mom says I’m too small.” Bucky agreed with the woman, but no matter what Steve tried he just couldn’t put on weight. “You should come with me so that you can officially meet Mina.”

“I don’t know, Steve,” Bucky wasn’t sure he wanted to meet this Mina person. He had a lot on his plate as it was and he didn’t want to ruin Steve’s friendship with the girl.

“Please,” Steve said. “I really want you to meet her.”

Bucky gave his friend a skeptical look, “Are you trying to do something?”

Steve feigned innocence, “What would I be trying to do?” 

“All right, I’ll join you, but don’t try and set me up with this girl, Rogers. I don’t need a date, taking care of you is a full-time job.”

Steve lightly pushed Bucky, “Whatever. Just meet me here at five okay?”

Bucky nodded and stood up, “What are you going to do all day?”

He shook his little notebook, “I’m going to draw for the rest of the day. I promise not to get into any trouble while you’re away.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Bucky grumbled as he took off down the street.

He didn’t know why he had put on his best clothes when he went to meet Steve at Little Slice of Napoli. He straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair nervously. He hadn’t even met the woman yet and he was already nervous.

Steve looked up when he heard footsteps approaching and he smiled when he saw his friend fussing over how he looked. “Nervous?”

“Shut up,” Bucky frowned, but there was a light in his eyes that told Steve he wasn’t angry.

“Come on, she’ll be expecting us.” Steve pushed open the door and stepped inside the room.

“Steve!” The bright, chipper voice caught Bucky off guard. He stepped inside and saw a dark-haired girl with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Steve’s drawing didn’t do her justice at all.

She took notice of Bucky and froze. Steve introduced them and he wasn’t surprised to find that Steve had already told her his name. She said something to Steve and rushed into the kitchen.

Steve was smirking at Bucky, “I think she likes you.”

Bucky glared at Steve, “A little warning would have been nice, punk.”

“You saw my drawing!” Steve argued. Mina emerged and handed Steve his drink. She asked Bucky what he wanted and then disappeared again. 

“I’m going to marry that woman someday,” Bucky murmured as he watched the way her hips swayed, how she carried herself. 

Steve snickered but didn’t say anything else. He had hoped this would be Bucky’s reaction. Mina came back with Bucky’s drink.

Next Mina brought out the pizza, she looked antsy like she wanted to be anywhere but at their table. “Hey Mina,” Bucky didn’t like the mischievous glint in Steve’s eye.

Mina was already heading back to the kitchen when Steve called out to her. She paused, “Yeah, Steve?”

“Care to join us?”

Bucky’s face paled and he almost kicked Steve under the table but resisted the urge. “Oh no, I can’t. Dinner rush starts in an hour, and I gotta make sure everything is in tip-top shape.” Bucky could tell she was tripping over her words, obviously just as anxious as he was. 

“No, she doesn’t!” An older woman, probably _the_ Mrs. Gaspari that Steve spoke highly of, poked her head out of the kitchen. “Go ahead and join them!”

Mina looked back at her mother, Bucky noticing how she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. “One slice,” she sighed as she pulled a little chair over so she could join them.

Steve let Mina choose the slice first, she picked one of the smaller slices, saving the bigger ones for Bucky and Steve. “How did dress shopping go with your friends?”

“It went well. Teresa got a new dress, but Betty and I didn’t find anything,” she took a bite of her piece of pizza and chewed carefully trying to think of something to say. “Did you finish your sketch?”

Steve nodded eagerly, “I did, would you like to see?”

Bucky had never seen another woman smile at Steve so much in his life. Unfortunately, most women brushed Steve off and didn’t even entertain the thought of giving him a chance. Not Mina. She was happy to talk with Steve and be his friend, and that made Bucky feel things he had never felt for a woman before. “Please!”

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out the sketch of her he had been working on when Bucky found him. “It’s something I’ve been working on for a couple of weeks now.”

Her eyes lit up, her smile turning shy. “I love it, Steve.”

“You can keep it,” Steve told her.

“I’ll put it with the others, or maybe I’ll frame this one.”

Bucky looked between the two of them, “You have others?”

For the first time in several very long minutes Mina looked at him, “Steve has gifted me several of his sketches. I keep them in a notebook upstairs.”

Steve continued to talk, he was the one carrying the conversation. Mina and Bucky would glance at one another occasionally when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Steve was growing frustrated with them but he knew this would probably take time. 

Alia brought out a cardboard box for the leftover pizza and said hello to Steve and introduced herself to Bucky. “Be good Steve,” Mina pulled him into a hug. “No back alley heroics.”

Bucky’s head jerked up, but he kept his mouth shut. They said their final goodbyes and were out the door. 

Bucky stood in front of Little Slice of Napoli two days later. His hands shoved into his pockets. He could see Mina inside, a broom in hand. She twirled around as if she were dancing to music he couldn’t hear.

She spun in a circle and came to a stop in front of the window. She had a dreamy sort of smile on her face and it faltered when she noticed Bucky. 

Both of them were just staring at one another not moving. Bucky wasn’t even sure he was breathing. 

She turned and moved toward the door. She pulled it open gently, “Are you coming in or are you going to continue to stand on the sidewalk and gawk at me through the window?”

He wasn’t sure where her fiery spirit had been last night but he liked it. He chuckled, “I guess I’m coming in, but only if I get a turn at spinning you around the dance floor.” He noticed her cheeks heating and he flashed her a grin.

She cleared her throat and stepped out of the way so he could get inside, “Where’s Steve?”

“He wasn’t feeling that great today, my ma is watching over him to make sure nothing serious is going on.” Mina could see the worry on Bucky’s face, and she knew that Bucky really did care for Steve.

“He means a lot to you doesn’t he?” She leaned on her broom, the two of them still standing in the entryway of the restaurant.

“He’s like my brother, I’d do anything for him,” Bucky told her.

Mina leaned her broom against the wall and held out a hand to Bucky. He stared at it for a moment before looking up and meeting her eyes. She was smiling at him, “I wasn’t sure about you, Bucky Barnes. But I think you’ve earned a dance.”

His heart stuttered in his chest, but he took her hand, pulling her into his arms, her free hand resting on his shoulder. “May I ask why you weren’t sure about me?”

She looked up at him as he gently spun her around the room, careful to miss the tables. He was good at this, she thought to herself. “I’ve seen you around before. Flirting with the girls, you seem like you fancy yourself a lady’s man.”

“I will admit, I’ve always been popular, but I’m not as bad as you think. I just hadn’t found the right girl yet,” he told her.

“Oh? And do you think you’ve finally found her?” There was a twisting feeling in her chest, but she kept her voice light.

Marcus and Alia looked out and saw their daughter dancing with Steve’s friend. Alia smiling excitedly at the prospect that her daughter finally had taken notice of a boy. Bucky hadn’t noticed them or if he had he didn’t care that they were spying on him and Mina. “Yeah, I think I have.”

“Well congratulations Mr. Barnes,” Mina pulled away and it took all she could do to keep her composure. “I’m sure Steve’s happy, he’s been trying to find a good match for you since the first time I met him.”

Bucky grinned and shook his head, he reached out and gently pulled Mina back into his arms. Her eyes widening slightly, “It’s you, Mina Gaspari.” Her breath hitched. “Would you like to go out with me tonight?”

“She’d love to!” Alia said excitedly.

Mina turned her head, “Ma! _Smetti di spiare_!”

Alia threw up her hands and headed back into the kitchen. Bucky laughed, “So I know I have your mother’s approval, but what about you, Miss Gaspari? Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to a movie?”

She chewed on her lip, “I don’t know. I have work tonight, and then I have to prepare for–”

“Mina,” her father said in exasperation. “Your mother and I were managing this restaurant long before you came along. Go, have fun. Lord knows you need some excitement in your life.” He turned and also headed back into the kitchen, wanting to give his daughter some privacy.

Mina looked at Bucky who was only paying attention to her, his eyes full of hope. “All right, I’ll go out with you.”

“Great!” He kissed her cheek and raced toward the door, “I’ll be back at five!” With that, he was out the door and racing down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the original all of this will seem very familiar. Nothing really changed in the first half, I've added a few things here and there, but the biggest change will come after the 40s. I hope you're enjoying and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Clothes littered the floor of Mina’s bedroom. The drawers of her dresser were flung open haphazardly as she looked for anything to wear. Betty and Teresa were beside her, helping her find something pretty for her date that night. She had called them up earlier as soon as Bucky had left begging for their help. She wanted to look nice, but she wasn’t sure she had anything special enough for this date, even if it was just to the movies she wanted to make tonight special.

“Why is this so hard?” She sighed as she sat down on her bed.

Betty and Teresa smiled at one another, they had never seen their friend so bent out of shape over a boy before. Betty stepped forward and sat beside Mina. “Do you want to go back to the dress shop? You were looking at that one dress that was a little higher priced than you would have liked. We can help you buy it.”

Mina took her friend’s hand and squeezed it. “Thank you, but I can’t ask you to do that.”

“Yes, you can!” Teresa came to stand in front of her. “You have a date with the most eligible bachelor in all of Brooklyn! This is a perfect opportunity to blow our money and get that dress!”

“What dress?” Her mother entered the room, flour on her apron. She had come to check on the girls and see how their mission of finding a dress was coming along. 

“When we were at the dress shop the other day Mina saw this gorgeous dress that would have looked wonderful on her, but it was a little higher priced for us. We were just telling her that she should go back and get it, that we would help her buy it.”

“But she’s refusing our money,” Teresa pouted.

“Because it’s not fair of me to ask that of you,” Mina said. “Why should you spend your money on me?”

“Think of it as an early birthday and Christmas gift,” Teresa said. “That way you don’t feel as bad.”

Mina looked back and forth between her friends, “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” The two girls said eagerly.

Mina stood up, “All right then, let’s go!” She eagerly grabbed her friends’ hands and pulled them from her room. “I’ll be back, Ma!”

“Have fun,” her mother called after them.

The girls made it to the dress shop and luckily found the dress waiting there for them. Mina moved toward it as if she were in a trance. The dress was a navy blue with an intricate lace design and a sweetheart neckline. The dress would reach her knees and the sleeves weren’t too long, perfect for the midsummer month that they were in now. Mina toyed with the fabric for a moment before pulling it off the rack and heading over to her friends who were talking with one of the salesladies.

“She has a date tonight,” Betty was explaining excitedly. “We thought it was best that she get a new dress for the occasion.”

The saleslady smiled, “A date is a perfect excuse to buy a new dress.” She took the garment from Mina and began preparing it. She told them the price of the dress and the girls divided up their money. Once the lady had the dress placed in a nice box she handed it over and wished them all a good day, and good luck on the date.

Mina thanked her and followed her friends back to her home so she could begin to prepare for that evening.

“I did it, Stevie,” Bucky said as he entered the room where Steve was resting. “I asked Mina out. I’m picking her up around five this evening.”

Steve gave Bucky a weak smile, “Good for you pal, where are you taking her?”

“The movies, there are a few playing and I thought it’d be a good first date,” he sat on the edge of Steve’s bed. “What are you going to be doing tonight, punk?”

“Laying in bed and praying for death,” Steve joked. He coughed and Bucky passed him the glass of water his mother had left for Steve.

“Come on now, who’s gonna be my best man at my wedding if you up and die on me?” Bucky asked, trying not to show just how worried about Steve he was. 

“You haven’t even been on one date with Mina and you’re already hearing wedding bells? I knew you fell fast Buck, but never this fast,” Steve grinned at his friend.

“Okay, okay you can find this funny all you want, but I think this could be the start of something beautiful and I know Ma will love her, and so will Becca,” Bucky crossed his arms over his chest and gave his friend a look that said he had no room to tease him about this.

“Who will I love, Bucky?” As if summoned by her name, Bucky’s younger sister waltzed into the room. She was in her late teens, four years younger than Bucky.

“His girlfriend,” Steve said as he looked over at Rebecca.

Rebecca’s eyes lit up and she rushed over to her brother, “Who is she? Do I know her? It’s not that Dot girl you met at Coney Island right?” For reasons unknown to both Steve and Bucky, Rebecca never cared for Dot.

“No it’s not Dot, Becs,” Bucky ruffled her hair causing her to huff in annoyance. He knew he would get an earful later for messing up her hair, but right now he didn’t care. “Her name is Mina and her parents own a pizza restaurant.”

“Can I meet her?” She asked as she tried to fix her hair.

“Can I go on my first date with her first?” Bucky fired back.

Rebecca eyed her brother. “Fine, but I want to meet this one, I need to give my approval.”

“Give your approval of what, Becca?” Winifred Barnes stepped into the room carrying some soup for Steve.

“Bucky has a girlfriend,” Rebecca said before Bucky could get a word in. “And I told him that I had to give my approval before he decided anything about her.”

“Too late for that,” Steve snickered.

Bucky smacked his leg which earned him a disapproving look from his mother. “What do you mean, Steve?” Rebecca scrunched her eyebrows together.

“He’s already decided that he wants to marry this girl, so you better hope and pray you like her, Becs.”

Winifred almost dropped the spoon she was holding, “James Buchanan Barnes please tell me you didn’t get this girl pregnant!”

Bucky paled and Steve began to laugh, Rebecca looked scandalized. “Jesus, Ma! I just met her yesterday,” his cheeks started to heat which only made Steve laugh harder.

Winifred let out a sigh of relief, “Thank God, when Steve said you were already planning on marrying the girl I thought you’d gone and done something indecent.” She placed her hands on her hips, she had blue eyes just like her son. Bucky was thankful that he hadn’t gotten his father’s brown eyes like Rebecca had. “So tell me, what makes this girl so special that you’ve already got a wedding planned?”

Bucky wrung his hands nervously, not quite sure what to tell his mother. “It’s just a gut feeling. Steve seems to think we’ll be good together.”

Steve nodded his head, “I’m the one that set them up.”

“Well if Steve has her approval then she mustn’t be so bad!” Rebecca chimed in.

“When are you seeing the girl again?” His mother asked shooing Rebecca out of the room. “And what’s her name?”

“Mina Gaspari, and he’s seeing her again tonight. They’re gonna go see a movie together,” Steve filled in for him.

“Steve, I think I can answer these questions. I am the one going out tonight,” Bucky shot his friend a look. 

“Wait, Gaspari? Do her parents own the pizza restaurant named Little Slice of Napoli?”

“They do,” Bucky answered.

Winifred smiled, finally her son had met a nice girl. “I’ve met her once before. Your father and I went there for our anniversary last year, she waited on us. Such a lovely girl, beautiful too.”

“I knew you’d approve, Mrs. Barnes,” Steve told her. “I thought they’d be perfect together myself. Been trying to introduce them for months now.”

Bucky stood up abruptly, “I need to get dressed, I need to leave in a little bit.” He hurried out of the room with Steve and his mother still talking about Mina as he left. Rebecca was in Bucky’s room when he arrived, “Becca, would you please get out? I need to change.”

“I know,” she said cheerily. She stood up and handed him a necktie, “I saw it the other day and thought of you. I know you needed a new tie.”

Bucky took the slip of fabric and looked over the navy blue necktie with a slightly floral pattern. Bucky pulled his sister in for a hug, “Thank you, Becs.”

She squeezed her brother back, “Any time, Bucky.” She pulled away and turned toward his dresser. It wasn’t filled with much, but she managed to find a nice shirt and some pants that would go well with his new tie. “Wear these,” she said as she handed the clothes over to him. “And don’t comb your hair back, you look like a dork.”

“All right, that’s enough out of you,” he pushed her toward his door. “Thank you for the tie.” He slammed the door shut behind her and let out a little sigh of relief at being alone again.

Mina sat at one of the tables in front of the window at the restaurant. She was watching for Bucky, it was ten to five and she wondered if Bucky would show up early. Betty and Teresa were sitting a few tables away watching her. They wanted to see Bucky come pick her up for their evening date.

“I still can’t believe Mina actually agreed to go out on a date with him,” Betty whispered. “She hasn’t been out on a date since Charles almost three years ago.”

Teresa waved her hand dismissively, “Charles was an idiot, he doesn’t count.”

“But Mina really liked him,” Betty argued. “She was heartbroken when he left her for Elizabeth.”

“I can hear the two of you, you know?” Mina turned her head slightly, a smile playing on her lips. She knew her friends would have something to say about her lack of a social life in the men department. 

Truth be told she just didn’t think she ever really had the time anymore. She was always helping her parents or hanging out with Betty and Teresa or some of the girls from her church, but no man had ever really caught her eye.

She had noticed Bucky almost six months ago and wondered who he was. He had gone running down the street past the restaurant chasing two boys. That had actually been the first time she had met Steve.

_Mina was serving someone at one of the window tables when she saw two men go racing by the front of the restaurant, not a moment later another man went running after them. He looked like he was on a mission and he had to catch up with the two men ahead of him._

_Mina craned her neck trying to see where they went, but they had disappeared from sight. She went to walk away when she noticed a blond man sitting on the stoop a few feet away. He looked deathly pale and his nose was bleeding pretty badly._

_Without thinking, Mina rushed outside, “Are you all right?” She knelt down in front of him, offering up her handkerchief so he could wipe some of the blood away._

_The man looked at her in stunned silence for a moment before taking the handkerchief from her, “Thank you, miss.”_

_She smiled at him, “Mina.”_

_“Sorry?”_

_“My name, it’s Mina.” She held out her hand for him to take so she could help him up. He took it and stood, Mina was shocked to see that she was almost as tall as him and she was a little over five feet tall. “Come inside and we’ll get you cleaned up.”_

_The two of them headed inside and Mina sat him at a table in the back, closest to the kitchen so she could easily get to him and now have to wade through the tables. She went into the kitchen, grabbed a towel, the first aid kit, and some water. Her parents watched her, asking if something was wrong, worried that one of their customers had been injured. She told them not to worry before heading back out to Steve._

_He was sitting at the table awkwardly, some people glancing over at him. Mina paid them no attention as she pulled a chair up in front of Steve. “What’s your name?” She asked as she handed him over a damp towel._

_“Steve Rogers,” he told her._

_She began to wipe away the blood, “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Rogers.”_

_“Please call me Steve,” he informed her._

_She nodded her head and continued to clean, “So what happened to you, Steve?”_

_“Would you believe me if I said I ran into a brick wall?”_

_That made Mina laugh, “No Steve, I would not. I take it has to do with two of the three men that went running by here a few minutes ago.”_

_“It does,” he said. “But I have good reason for fighting them.”_

_Mina’s eyebrows shot up, “Both of them? Don’t tell me you took on the both of them.”_

_He nodded, frowning at the memory of the fight he had just had. “I did, they were bullying some poor kid and I stepped in.”_

_Mina’s brow furrowed, “And what about the third man?”_

_“Oh that was my friend Bucky. He came along and chased them off,” he said._

_Mina snorted, “I’m pretty sure this Bucky fellow is still chasing them off.” She finished cleaning what blood she could off and handed Steve a gauze pad. “Here, take this, it’ll help keep any fresh blood off your clothes.”_

_“Thank you,” Steve took it and pressed it to his nose. He was still bleeding, but Mina had gotten it to slow down some._

_“Come back by here tomorrow and I’ll make you a pizza for your heroics,” she said as she stood up, clearing away the bloodied clothes and first aid kit. “It’s the least I could do for a local hero.”_

_“Are you teasing me?” Steve asked skeptically. This was the first time anyone as pretty as her had actually been this kind to him._

_“No tricks, Steve. I promise.” She looked back at the front of the restaurant where she could see his friend looking for him. He didn’t look like he was in need of medical attention, Mina figured he had handled it. From what she could tell he was very handsome. “Go, your friend is looking for you. Don’t want him to think you got into another fight.”_

_Steve chuckled, “Thank you again, Mina.”_

_“Anytime, Steve.” She waved goodbye before heading into the kitchen allowing Steve to leave and tell his friend that he was all right._

Mina had been so lost in thought that she didn’t notice when the little bell on the door rang as Bucky stepped inside. Betty and Teresa immediately perked up and began giggling as they saw the goofy grin on his face. 

“Mina?” He asked when he noticed her lost in a daze. “Mina?” He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and then realized that it was only Bucky. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.” She stood up.

His smile grew when he saw what color she was wearing and how it sort of matched his new tie. “You look gorgeous.”

Mina felt her cheeks heating up, “Thank you, you don’t look too bad yourself, Barnes.”

He chuckled and held his hand out to her, “You ready to go?”

“I am,” she slipped her hand in his and shot her friends a look before the two of them exited the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

“Which movie are you taking me to tonight?” Mina asked. There wasn’t much playing, but she hadn’t been keeping up with what was in theaters these days. Why would she when she was busy helping her parents out with the restaurant?

“Would you mind seeing _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_?” He wasn’t sure how she would feel about that one, but he was hoping that it would be okay.

“I’d love to see that one,” Mina felt excitement bubble up inside her. “I loved that book as a teenager. The thought of there being two sides to a person, a good and an evil, was truly fascinating.”

The two of them continued down the street to the little theater located there, Bucky bought two tickets and they headed inside to find their seats. “Can we sit in the back?” He seemed a little shy. “I don’t like being close to the screen.”

“That’s fine,” Mina could feel the butterflies now. They found their seats in the middle, several people were already in the theater waiting for the show to start. “So why the nickname ‘Bucky’?” His first name was James and she wasn’t sure how he got Bucky from James or Barnes.

“My middle name is Buchanan,” he told her. “People always called me Bucky as a kid and it kinda stuck. My mom prefers it to Jim.” He fooled with his tie, and Mina tried not to grin at how adorable she thought it was. The notorious ladies' man nervous around little, old her, it made her feel good. “Is Mina short for anything, or is it your full name?”

“It’s my full name. My mom calls me ‘Mini’ sometimes, but she hasn’t really done that since I was a child.” She looked over at him, his eyes watching her, “My full name is Mina Danae Gaspari.”

“I like it,” he says, his hand slowly reaching out to hers, his fingers brushing over hers. 

She turned her hand over and lightly toyed with his fingers, the two of them not sure whether to make the first move or not. 

The lights went down and the movie started, the previews rolling first. Bucky took the chance to slip his fingers through hers, it was dark enough that she couldn’t see his reddening cheeks.

Mina squeezed his hand as if telling him she was happy he had taken her hand. They sat and watched the movie in silence, Bucky’s thumb idly rubbing the back on Mina’s. She liked the comforting feeling of holding his hand. How warm it felt.

When the movie was over the two of them joined the small crowd of moviegoers and exited onto the street. Bucky’s hand was still firmly wrapped around Mina’s. “What did you think of it?” He looked down at her, the crowd thinning out as the people took different streets to get home.

“I liked it,” she smiled up at him. “It was really good, although I do prefer the book.”

“Of course, the book was so much better.” The sun was slowly sinking below the buildings. The restaurant was coming into view. “I had a lot of fun tonight, I’d like to take you out again, if that’s all right?”

Mina smiled, “I’d like that too.” They stopped at the door, neither of them making a move to end the night. “Do you… do you want to come in and have dinner?”

“I’d love that.” The two of them entered and Mina gestured for him to take a seat while she went and got the pizza started. The restaurant was closed at this time. Mina’s parents were waiting upstairs for Mina to return home.

Bucky entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter as he watched Mina begin making the pizza for them. “Do you want some help?” He asked her.

She looked up as she began to knead the dough. “If you want to help you can. Just wash your hands before you come anywhere near this food.”

He nodded and moved toward the sink. When he was done he came to stand behind Mina, his hands sliding over hers and helping her knead the dough. Mina thought her heart was going to pound out of her chest as she felt Bucky’s warmth seeping through her dress. His breath tickled her ear and she shivered.

The two of them worked in silence for a few minutes before Mina reached for the roller and began to flatten the dough. “Should I move?” He whispered as he noticed her having some trouble rolling it out.

She nodded her head, “Please.” Neither of them were too happy about the change in positions, but there wasn’t much they could do about it.

He stepped aside, but still close enough that she would brush his arm every time she moved. When she had gotten the dough rolled out he helped her with the cheese and the toppings they were going to use. Mina put it in the oven and stood back. “We make a good team,” she looked back at Bucky who was watching her.

He pulled her into his arms, wanting her close again, “We should do this more often.”

She hummed and rested her head on his chest, “When we eventually do go out again what are we going to do?”

“How about I take you dancing?” He would do anything to recreate the scene from earlier that day.

“Okay,” she answered, biting back her growing grin. 

The pizza finished and she pulled it out, putting it on a tray and cutting it into slices. Bucky carried it out to the table where Mina placed a candle off to the side. The two of them ate several slices. Each one asking questions about the other.

“I have a younger sister,” Bucky told her as he decided which piece he wanted next. “Her name is Rebecca, but most people call her Becca. Sometimes I call her Becs. And she has the biggest crush on Steve.”

Mina giggled, “She must be over the moon that he’s currently on bed rest at your house then.”

“Oh you have no idea,” Bucky chuckled. Ever since Rebecca was a little girl she had been infatuated with Bucky’s best friend. It was cute, but Steve didn’t return her feelings, plus she was like a little sister to him as well. “She’s probably keeping him company now.”

“I bet,” Mina said. “Is Rebecca your only sibling?”

Bucky nodded, “She is. She’s annoying, but I love her.” He looked at her, “What about you? Any siblings?”

She shook her head, “My parents had a hard enough time conceiving me. They considered me their miracle child, and I was the only one they ever had.”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said sincerely.

Mina shrugged, “It is what it is. I would have loved a younger sister, but that just wasn’t in the cards for me.”

They talked a little longer about other subjects like their favorite hobbies and what it had been like growing up in their households as children. Bucky was interested to see what it was like growing up with Italian parents.

Mina’s parents had emigrated from Napoli in 1913 right before the first world war had broken out. They had known trouble was brewing and wanted to get to a safer place where they could start their family.

Bucky’s family had been in America for a few generations and had never really known anything but the American way. Mina said it had been weird growing up and learning two separate languages while most children only spoke one, but she said it came in handy when you wanted to talk bad about someone without them knowing. 

“You should teach me Italian,” Bucky said. The tray of pizza was practically empty at this point, the street beyond had gone dark. The two of them did not realize how late it was getting.

“I should, should I?” She asked with a coy smile. “Why? So you know what my mother is saying about you?”

“No, so I know what you’re saying about me,” he leaned forward, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

She shook her head, but before she could respond the door to the kitchen opened and Marcus stepped into the restaurant. “There you are!” He exclaimed.

Mina and Bucky jumped, not expecting the sudden interruption from her father. “Papá, you scared me.”

Bucky stood, suddenly looking bashful, “I’m sorry sir. We came here after the movie and Mina made us dinner. I must not have realized how late it was getting.”

Mina stood and put her hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “It’s all right, Bucky.” 

Her father was eyeing the two of them, but Bucky’s story seemed to check out. Marcus let out a little breath, “It’s fine, just next time let us know you’re home. We were worried something had happened.”

“I should probably get going anyway, I don’t want to worry my ma or Steve. Thank you for a lovely evening Mina. I’ll come by in a few days and see when you’re free again.”

She grabbed his arm and stopped him. Reaching up on her tiptoes she brushed a kiss to his cheek, “I had a lovely time tonight, Bucky. Tell Steve that I said hi and that I hope he’s feeling better.”

“I will,” he flashed her one last smile before ducking out of the restaurant and into the night.

Mina turned to her father, “We didn’t do anything inappropriate if that’s what you’re worried about. He was a perfect gentleman all evening.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” he came over and began to help Mina clean up the table. “Did you have a nice time?”

She nodded, “I did. More so than I thought I would.”

“I’m glad,” he smiled at her. “It’s about time you got out of this place with a boy your own age.”

“Papá,” Mina sighed. “You’re sounding like Ma.”

“Just because I don’t bring it up like your mother doesn’t mean that I don’t worry too. But I know you’re a strong woman, and that when you’re ready you’ll do what’s right for you.” He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her head. “I love you, _topolina_.”

Mina groaned at the nickname, “We’re really bringing that nickname back?”

“Let me be sentimental,” Marcus argued. “You’re all grown up and seeing someone. Soon you’ll be gone with your own home and children. For right now let me enjoy you being my _topolina_.”

“All right, I’ll allow it, but just this once,” she pointed a finger at him and made him laugh.

“You have a deal,” he disappeared into the kitchen with the leftover food while Mina straightened up the dining room. Before long she was upstairs and preparing for bed. Her evening with Bucky replaying in her mind like a beautiful dream.


End file.
